


catnip

by pseudocordelia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Missionary Position, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: Ashe wanted to take his relationship with Caspar further. At first, he didn't care which role he'd take, but when Caspar said he was stronger so Ashe should be the "woman", he decided to prove him wrong.





	catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find this out of character, I just though a dominant Ashe and submissive Caspar would be kind of "gap moe" or something like that. I hope you enjoy!

Ashe started dating Caspar two months ago.

“Their” cat had begun to spend a lot of his time in the small field that was in front of the dormitory block that Ashe, Dedue, Raphael and the professor resided in. Ashe had placed two small bowls which he had taken from the dining hall there (with the consent of the staff, mind you), one for food and one for water, which were regularly refilled, as well as a bed there - and the kitty kept coming back, so he must’ve liked it.

(For the bed, Ashe had bartered with some of the merchants in town to get fabric and had taken the stuffing from a pillow that was left in a dormitory whose owner had since… perished. Mercedes was more than happy to sew a little bed for the cat.)

When they had fed the cat together before, Caspar had told Ashe he wanted the rest of the army to meet him. He could be their mascot! Ashe laughed, calling it a wonderful idea. So he shouldn’t have been surprised, one morning after breakfast as he refilled the cat’s water bowl, when Caspar came running with Linhardt slowly following behind him, and scooped the little guy into his arms. He shouldn’t have felt a tinge of jealousy at the way Caspar smiled at Linhardt.

...Linhardt the human, that was. Despite Ashe claiming that Kryphon was a much better name, Caspar insisted to name the cat Linhardt. It seems to have stuck, considering everyone else had begun calling him that as well.

“Linhardt, meet Linhardt!” Caspar exclaimed. Linhardt seemed unimpressed.

“Good morning, Ashe,” he sighed, turning to Ashe who Caspar had seemingly completely ignored. “I apologise for my companion’s rudeness.”

“Hey! I’m not being rude, Ashe looked busy.”

“It’s fine, Caspar,” Ashe stood up, brushing dirt off his pants. “I was just refilling his water. Good morning to the both of you.”

“G’morning, Ashe!” Caspar shouted back. Linhardt the cat jumped out of his arms to sniff at the actual Linhardt.

“Caspar, if you own this cat, why does Ashe refill his water?”  
“We own him together! I do stuff like that too, sometimes!” Caspar puffed out his chest. “Besides, I named him.”  
“I suppose only you would name a cat after me.”  
“I wanted to name him Kryphon…” Ashe interjected.  
“Ah, I see you have good taste in literature as well, Ashe,” Linhardt smiled at him, before turning back to Caspar. “Why did you name him Linhardt in the first place?”  
“He sleeps during the day, just like you!”  
“Fair point. Although I’m surprised you didn’t name him Ashe instead, considering how smitten you are with him.”

Ashe and Caspar both flinched. Linhardt seemed completely unaware of the weight of his words.

“E-excuse me?” Ashe stuttered. Ashe himself was quite 'smitten' with Caspar, but he never planned on admitting it: he didn't want to risk their friendship.  
“Hm? You haven’t done anything, Ashe,” Linhardt mistook his words as an apology instead of a question. “I suppose I should excuse myself, now, though. I have some important research to do in the library.”

He strolled off without a word, the other Linhardt had followed him out of what was seemingly curiosity, and now a red-faced Caspar and a confused Ashe alone together.

“God, I’m going to get him back for that!” Caspar groaned. The way he stood seemed quite uptight. “Please forget he said anything!”

“N-no! It’s okay,” Ashe looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. “I like you too, you know...”

“Oh," Caspar’s posture immediately relaxed, and he was silent for a few moments.

“...Does… does that make us boyfriends then?”

“If… if you want.”

“N-no! I mean… I mean yes, I do! I do want to be boyfriends! S-sorry, you’ve got me all flustered.”

Ashe took Caspar’s hand in his own and bought it up to his chest, and let out a bit of a chuckle. “I guess we are, then!”

That, though, as already mentioned, was two months ago.

Since then, they had kissed several times. It had become an almost daily ritual for them to kiss at the stairwell after dinner, before they went their separate ways to each other’s dorms. One time they had stood there kissing for at least 10 minutes. It was their way of saying good night.

Ashe wanted to go further, though. He had asked Sylvain for advice, who was a bit too eager to help. He said some things about his experiences with Felix that Ashe had no business knowing, and frankly, did not want to know, but Ashe came out of it prepared.

He had purchased a vial of lubricant (which Sylvain claimed was 'the good shit') from the marketplace and placed it in the top drawer of his nightstand… he wasn't sure which role he was going to take, but he didn't want himself or Caspar hurting themselves.

Now he just had to ask Caspar if he'd like to go back with him to his room. Sylvain said someone would have to be a fool to not understand the implications of that.

The night after Ashe had purchased the, uh, necessary materials, when Caspar said "good night" after a prolonged kiss and began his way up the stairs, Ashe grabbed him by the arm. Caspar turned back to look at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ashe replied. He was looking the other way, avoiding Caspar's gaze. "I'd just like you to come back with me to my room."

"Why's that?" Caspar cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something there you want to show me?"

"That's… not it. Just come with me?"

"Sure, I guess."

It was a short walk to Ashe's room. Upon entering, he locked the door, took his boots off as well as his quiver and gloves. He sat on the middle of his bed. His face aflush, he looked up at Caspar, who stood in front of the doorway.

"Uh, do you want me to take my shoes off?"  
"I think that goes without saying…"  
(And so Caspar did.) "Alright, what did you want to show me?"

Ashe went silent at that question. Sylvain had said only a fool wouldn't understand the implications of this… and Ashe had forgotten that his Caspar was indeed a bit of a fool.

"I said that's not why I invited you here, Caspar…" Ashe sighed. He wanted to do this: but did Caspar?

"Well, why did you?" Caspar had his arms slung over his shoulders, standing quite casually.

"We've been dating for two months now," Ashe stated, trying to remain calm. In actuality he wanted to scream into his pillow.

"Yeah, and…?"

Caspar still hadn't gotten any hint, it seemed. So Ashe decided to say it loud and clear. "I… I want to have sex with you."

"Oh! Oh." It seemed as if all of a sudden, everything clicked in Caspar's head.

"We don't have to if you don't want to..."  
"N-no! I want to!" Caspar said, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed with Ashe, closer to the headboard then he was. "I guess I better start taking my armour off, then!"  
"Oh, I suppose I ought to as well."

That wasn't what Ashe meant to say… he wasn't even wearing any armour, so it didn't make any sense! Nevertheless, he took off his jacket as Caspar's pauldrons fell to the floor. It didn't take long for Ashe to be dressed down to his pants and Caspar to just be in a singlet and breeches.

Ashe thought Caspar's arms looked really nice bared like that… he discarded the thought, though, and retrieved the vial from his drawer. He placed it atop his nightstand, and glanced towards it, hoping Caspar would too.

"So, uh… do you want to be the top or bottom?

"Well, I'm stronger," Caspar said, thinking his comment to be innocuous enough, "so you should be the woman."

...Ashe didn't get angry often, but that… he can't believe Caspar would say something like that. Sylvain had told him the best way to get things done was to be assertive, so without thinking, he turned his sight to Caspar, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. His head barely missed the hard wood of the headboard, instead plunking onto a pillow.

Ashe was going to say _I didn't mean to do that_ and explain how and why what Caspar said made him uncomfortable, that he was sorry he nearly hurt Caspar and that he was sorry for being rough, but when he looked below him, Caspar was quite obviously hard. "That isn't true," he said instead.

Caspar simply nodded. Ashe guessed that meant he could keep going… besides, he's quite sure if Caspar didn't like something he would say so.

Ashe brought his calloused hands down to Caspar's ankles, forcefully grabbing them. Ashe stood up and positioned himself on the side of the bed as he pulled Caspar's ankles over his shoulders. "You can't just compare me to a woman," he grumbled as he moved a hand to grab the vial. He was trying to sound assertive, but he felt as if it came off as more of a whine.

He shook the thought as he undid his pants with his other hand, pulling his briefs down to… unsheathe himself. Caspar's mouth opened somewhat as he stared, but he still didn't say anything. He was almost drooling. It's kind of hot, Ashe thought, how he usually was too loud but now he had gone completely silent.

"...pull your pants down too," Ashe demanded as he began to pour the lube onto his hand. He thought of adding so I can use you like the hole you are but that seemed a little too mean, even with the situation. Ashe is already surprised at how much of a freak he'd managed to be so far… this was so obscene. He hoped Caspar did actually like it.

It seemed so, as Caspar desperately nodded, hurriedly pulling at his zipper, leaving his pants in a tangled mess with his boxers around his knees. He put his hands on Ashe's waist, trying to pull him closed.

Ashe, having slathered seemingly enough lube on himself, moved his hand down to Caspar's entrance. He's about to try and put a finger in, when Caspar frantically began to hump his hand.

Screw it, he thought. Caspar obviously wanted it and he wanted it now. Who was Ashe to deny him? "I'll go in," he said, receiving another desperate nod from Caspar. He tightened his grip on Caspar's hip, so much so that he'd find he had left marks there the next day, and moved his other hand down to guide himself.

He felt Caspar stretch open to accommodate him and by the goddess did it feel good. Caspar seemed to think so too, as Ashe saw him open his mouth. Only a single "ke" sound came out of him before Ashe moved the hand that was on his dick and shoved it into Caspar's mouth.

"It's better when you don't talk," he said, as he slowly went in deeper. Four of his knuckles were in Caspar's mouth, in between his teeth and he was curling his fingers into the shape of his cheek. His thumb was resting near Caspar's cheek and his hand was already covered in Caspar's spit. As Ashe felt his balls hit Caspar's skin, he felt Caspar trying to say something into his hand.

He shoved more of his hand in. "I'm going to start moving," he said and this time as Ashe nodded he could feel his tongue move against his fingers. Ashe began to roll his fingers over it as he lifted Caspar up his cock with his other hand. He felt Caspar moan against him, almost gagging on his fingers, and he's not sure which actions elicited the sounds.

He was used to using his hands for different things at the same time. It had been useful when he had to resort to thievery, but to think it would be useful now…

He let his hand go limp inside of his Caspar's mouth whilst he thrusted inside of him. Caspar let out a subdued moan.

He stopped moving for a moment and brushed his fingers up against Caspar's tongue. Caspar let out a subdued moan.

"You like both?" Ashe asked. Caspar's head bobbed up and down and for a second Ashe wondered if that'd feel better on his dick…

There would be a next time. He could try that then. "...pervert," he whispered, stopping the movement of his fingers to which Caspar let out a muffled whine. Ashe wanted to try and find his sweet spot, though… it'd be easier to figure out which place pleasured Caspar the most if he was sure why Caspar was moaning.

Yet as he thrusted in and out, at different ankles, the sound of Caspar moaning through his hand stayed at a constant volume.

Ashe didn't like that. He hunched down to try and get in further, to further pleasure Caspar, and it seems to work. bHe's pretty sure Dedue could hear Caspar with how loud he was. After a few thrusts, Caspar's head buckles against Ashe's hand and frantically deepthroats the tips of his fingers, but he's not choking so Ashe keeps on going.

He thrusts in again and he doesn't realise until he practically screams into his hand that Caspar is cumming. He hurriedly pulled his fingers out of Caspar's throat, moving his spit covered hand down to Caspar's waist. He wanted to try and do it together, and so he continued to thrust in and out as he felt Caspar's seed spray against his stomach. He closed his eyes when he felt himself begin to release inside of Caspar.

Yet when the bliss faded Ashe panicked. He hurriedly pulled himself out and took his hands off Caspar. The skin around his hips was a sore red and cum leaked out of him and down his thighs. Some of it had made its way onto his pants that were still above his ankles.

"Are you alright? If I got carried away, I'm sorry!" Ashe frantically sputtered.

Caspar didn't move but he gave Ashe a blissful open-mouth smile. "Fuck, are you kidding me!?" he shouted. "Of course I'm alright. That was ama-zing! We have got to do that again."

Ashe flinched. Caspar was back to his obnoxiously loud and talkative self. (Ashe loved those things about him, it was just weird after sex.)

"But, you know if you don't like it you can stop me, right?"

"Obviously. I mean…" his voice was tired but at the same time loud. "I guess I mightn't be stronger than you, but I'm pretty sure I could've stopped you anytime then."

"Why didn't you?" Ashe asked as he moved away to grab a towel to clean their mess. "You had even said you wanted to top."

"Huh?" Caspar acted as if the question was stupid. "I just said that was amazing. I don't care if I wasn't the ma- I mean, top. It was actually kind of sexy the way you got mad! That was so unexpected! I think Linhardt called stuff like that gap moe?"

"Oh… that's good to know?" Ashe wasn't sure what to make of that. It was especially weird that Caspar mentioned Linhardt after they had done such lewd acts.

"Sorry for calling you weak, by the way. And for comparing you to a woman."

"That's okay."

They went silent after that. Ashe got to work trying his best to get his bed (and Caspar) as clean as possible, but it was obvious that his sheets needed a change and Caspar needed a shower.

Caspar had fallen fast asleep by the time Ashe finished rubbing their fluids off the sheets, though. Seeing the smile on his face made Ashe smile too. He wraps the towel around Caspar and takes his rightful place next to him.

They would have to do this again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you noticed any mistakes or have anything to say, please comment <3


End file.
